Double Matchmaking
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ross meets someone vaguely familiar who helps him get his dream girl and he does the same for him. An Auslly and Raura story.


I understand that this kind of storyline has been done before but I thought I would do my own version of it. Hopefully it will be different enough that people won't get bored but it still will be romantic, fluffy, sweet and all that other stuff that my stories have. I don't own anybody. I am going to try to make this both an Auslly and a Raura story. Happy New Year to everyone. Hope 2014 is the best year for everyone.

Ross Lynch didn't even register the fact that he and his family\band was moving even farther away from their home in California, then again once his feet had hit the tour bus his whole body felt like it was on autopilot, his mind was in a cloud and that he was in a dream. After he had deposited himself into his seat, he had started to strum his guitar, pausing long enough to write down lyrics in his songbook lying next to him.

"Ross, sweetheart, you haven't said a word since we left L.A. What is wrong honey?" Stormie Lynch said as she sat besides her son and put her hand on his hand that was still strumming his guitar; worry starting to become etched into her face as any mother who believes one of her babies is sad and not knowing why and how she could help.

Ross took a deep sigh and without looking up answered his heart in his eyes and in each word: "It is so dumb but all I can say is that I know how Austin felt to leave Ally for his coast to coast tour. The sadness, the heavy heart and the wish that somehow Ally could come with the people she loves making the music in her soul visible to the world. The idea of leaving someone who you love so much and can't stand not to be with them for months on end leaves a hole in your heart that only the person you love can fill."

"Aww sweetheart, that isn't dumb, that is so sweet. I take it that you are really missing your own "Ally" aka Laura. Sweetie, I know you miss Laura so much that it hurts but I also know that whenever Laura and you have a free moment in your busy lives, you two will be texting and calling each other until both parents kick you guys off, like usual.

I also know that Laura misses you just as much as you miss her, maybe even more. So at least perk up a bit, the more shows we do the less time you will be away from your Laura." With a kiss on Ross's forehead, his mom left him, a little happier at the thought of an upcoming and long awaited conversation with the young woman he missed as well as loved that very night.

"Ok band meeting; we will be arriving in Miami, Florida. First we have the meet and greet in the local Mall before tonight's concert at "The Empire Theatre". So get into your disguises and remember stay together, we don't need anyone getting lost." It was all going well; everyone was doing a wonderful job of keeping in incognito until Ross happened to walk past a too familiar store that made him do a double take and actually peek into the store, hiding at its entrance.

_Ok am __I__ dreaming or does this store totally look like the "Sonic Boom" set? Including all the instruments on the wall, the grand piano in the store and of course the beautiful __brunette__ at the counter writing beautiful songs in her songbook. _But even Ross rubbing his eyes hard and stepping backward and looking again didn't change the fact that the store he thought was fantasy was actually real and right in front of him.

The thought of not knowing what is real and wasn't was going over and over in his head but Ross was more focused on the sight of a familiar young lady that was right in front of him. It was like Laura was right in front of him, his heart ached from wishing that it was Laura in front of him not her "twin". The next question was does he continue on or gather up the nerve to actually go up to Ally and talk to her so when he got home, he could tell Laura he meet the real Ally and how much the two young ladies not only looked alike but also were alike in personality .

His decision process was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder as well as a hand waving in front of him. When he woke up from his daze, he turned around and saw his family looking at him amused especially when they saw the reason why their brother was still wide-eyed. "Well look at that! Who knew this place actually existed? I just hope Ms Ally, her Austin and their besties come to the meet & greet, which reminds me. We gotta go." Ryland teased while pulling Ross away from the door.

The meet & greet went well although Ross kept looking at the line eager to see if his twin and his friends happened to show up that he didn't notice the fans too much until one of them commented: "OMG I can't believe that I am face to face with Ross Lynch! OMG am I dreaming? I hope not. Please sign this. Can I take a picture with you? Has anyone ever told you that you look so much like Austin Moon? OMG I love him almost as much as I love you."

After it was done, everything including the tables was packed up and Ross was just walking behind his family, a little disappointed at the fact that Austin hadn't stopped by, when he suddenly collided with someone walking the other way. "Oh I am so sorry. I really should watch where I am going." He was in such a hurry to gather the fallen items he didn't notice who he had bumped into.

"Austin? Why on earth did you change your shirt? Really, you disappeared on me to change your shirt for no reason? Why are you carrying all that stuff? Never mind, you are probably being the complete sweetheart you are and helping someone in the band that was featured today clean up after their meet & greet.

So I will go with you to drop these items off then it is my pick for our "Austin & Ally" day and don't think of rolling your eyes. I went to that violent hockey game this morning where the other spectators were not only rude, crude but also physical with each other and I hardly said anything. So you, Mr Moon, have to deal with my choice with minimum whining or complaining." Ally rambled on, not noticing that Ross was looking at her with a smile and playful roll of his eyes.

_Oh an "Austin & Ally" day, I know personally how much I treasure the days when it is just Laura and me hanging out, no matter what we do, it is a whole lot of fun__. It is filled__ with laughter, teasing, flirting and of course moments that surrounds Laura and me __in a cloud of__ romance __where we feel__like__ we are the only two people in the world. I have a feeling Austin feels the same way when it comes to him and his Ally spending time together._

Ally took his silence as him promising not to whine about her choice of activity too much. "Good boy. Now I know this sounds boring but hear me out; the Science center which has a really cool exhibit of dinosaurs, space and the human body that will teach you things but not feel like it. Cause I know that behind that mop of fluffy and silky hair is a smarty pants wanting to come out."

As Ally was teasing him, she playfully tousled his hair, making sure she gently dug her hands into each strand letting the silken strands run through her fingers _I have got to ask Austin what conditioner he uses, his hair is so silky. _Ross just stood there, pretending that it was Laura playing with his hair, until he could feel himself becoming a human candle melting with each pass of Ally's hands and a lovesick grin appeared on his face so that he probably resembled a puppy dog having his tummy scratched.

Someone cleared their throat, quite loudly, which made both Ross and Ally turn. It was Austin tapping his foot and giving Ross the stink eye which made Ally gasp and take a big step away from Ross like she was electrocuted. Ally looked between both men, unsure who was who, she had never heard Austin talk about having a twin but there was defiantly two Austins, she was sure of that.

"Ok first of all which one of you is Austin? This is so confusing, you two could be twins. What if I have spent the day with the wrong guy? I mean I am sure that both of you are complete sweet and fun to be around guys but I have no idea which one is my Austin, I mean my best friend." Ally said as she started to freak out that she had no idea which guy was her dream guy like a girl in love should be able to do.

"Ok Ally, breathe. You silly girl, you didn't spend the day with the wrong guy. It was your Austin the entire time, I should know since we spent an awesome day together and I have no idea what the afternoon will hold but as long as I am with you, I know I will have fun, no matter what "smarticle" thing we do." Austin responded putting his hands on her shoulders as he stared down at her lovingly.

_So this is what Laura and I look like when we are having one of our adorkable and sweet moments. It feels weird to be on the other end of those moments but at least I know that Laura and I __portray__ the love between Austin and Ally truly. _"It is really nice to meet you two and I am sorry that I interrupted your guys' day together. My name is Ross and this is going to sound weird but I star on a TV show based on your lives as partners and best friends.

I would really like to get to know you two more but my family is probably looking for me and I don't want to butt into your guys' special day. So I am just gonna go, don't mind me " Ross commented, wanting to leave as discreetly as he could so not to disturb Austin and Ally's moment but wanting them to know he did want to spend more time, if possible with them.

As the trio walked back to the bus, Ross pulled Austin aside: "Dude, I just wanted to put it out there that I was so not flirting with your girl. After her adorable rambling, I was going to explain to Ally that I wasn't you. I am crazy in love with a girl who is Ally's twin and was thinking of her when Ally and I was interacting. I would never think of honing in on your woman. Friends?"

"Friends. Sorry man, it is just when it comes to Ally, I get all crazy jealous when a guy gives her a smidgen of attention. I mean I am not even sure I deserve Ally let alone another guy but gosh darn it I am trying my hardest to be the man of her dreams. I hope to meet this lady who could be Ally's twin though Ally is one of a kind so I think someone else being exactly like her is impossible." Austin whispered as they walked behind Ally having a guy to guy conversation.

When they got to the bus, the introductions of Ally and Austin brought some good natured teasing and comments from the band but of course both teens were instantly welcomed. Austin and Ross were on Ross's bunk chatting to get to know each other when his computer beeped that he had someone who wanted to video chat with him. When he opened the computer up, he got really excited when he saw a familiar face awaiting his response.

"Hey Laura. I have missed you so much. More then I ever thought possible. Today has been crazy beyond belief. If anyone had told me I would find out what I did, I would think they were crazy. Here I will let him explain." Ross said taking a few moments to gaze upon the beauty that was his love, drowning in seeing her again after 2 weeks of being apart from her before turning the camera around so that Laura could see Austin.

Austin waved at you: "Hi Laura. I know that meeting me is kind of weird since I am suppose to be not real but here I am, right in front of you. I have to say the writers of the show picked a really cool guy to play me and from what Ross has gushed about you since we met (Ross throws a pillow at his head and then did the whole "be quiet" motion with his hands), I would say you make the perfect "Ally". Ally is talking to Rydel right now but I will give you her phone number and you ladies can talk later on."

After Ally's number was given to Laura, Austin left the room but could still hear Ross and Laura's conversation which driped with flirting, inside jokes, mentions of moments that not even their families knew about and lots of sweet and romantic words and gestures. Austin, who only knew both Ross and Laura for a day, could tell how much they loved each other.

"Aww Ross and Laura are so adorable together. You can tell they are so in love. I love love especially when I can pretend it is me having the love story cause only in my dreams can I have true love. It is not like boys are beating down my doors to sweep me off my feet with romantic and sweet gestures and words. Wow I sound pathetic." Ally said as she collapsed onto the couch, her head magically coming to rest on Austin's shoulder.

"Ally, you are not pathetic. You might not see the guy right in front of you who is head over heels in love with you and has tried everything to show and tell you how loved, adored and cherished you are to him. How he can't stand to be away from you for a day or even an hour and thinks about you 24\7. And finally how he wishes he could tell you how much he loves you so you know what a gift you are to this world but he is too scared of you rejecting him so he keeps his mouth shut." Austin said with passion as he gazed deep into Ally's eyes, trying to convey his love to her through his words and actions without actually saying it.

"Wow and we thought Ross and Laura were obvious in their love but you two take the cake. Ally, sweetheart, Austin is obviously in love with you and the entire time you two have known each other, he has been trying to tell you that. Ok so now that you two are aware that you love him and he loves you could you two please just kiss and then help us get your "twins" to have this same conversation minus our interference?" Rocky piqued in, his brothers and sister nodding their heads in unison agreeing with everything being said, hoping that Austin and Ally's love story will help their brother and the love of his life finally get together.

During the entire speech, Austin and Ally were slowly inching away from each other as their true feelings were being exposed. Not that they got very far as they were being pushed together by Rydel and Ryland moving on either side of them until they were squished together. "Is what Rocky said true?

You have been in love with me for two years? That is so romantic. You are the man of my dreams and I don't think that will ever change. You weren't kidding when you said we are the perfect match. We really are, it is like we were made for each other. I love you Austin Monica Moon." Ally said softly as she gathered up her courage to face Austin straight in the eye.

"I love you too Allyson-I-got-to-find-out-your-middle-name Dawson. Now that the love confession is out of the way, it is time for the kissing part and just to warn you, I have been wanting to kiss you for years so once I start kissing you, I might not stop." Austin wetted his lips, praying that he wasn't dreaming that he and Ally had not just confessed their love and were about to kiss, before leaning over and planting one of many kisses on Ally's soft lips.

"What is going on? Awww Austin and Ally confessed their feelings. I always knew those two were in love and I should know I play "Austin". Dang you guys are good at matchmaking even though you guys aren't exactly subtle about it. Man I wish that was me kissing Laura, no offence to Austin and Ally, so I guess I need to ask my matchmaker siblings and new best friends to help me get my girl." Ross commented as he came out of the room to observe what was happening; his happiness over his conversation with Laura only growing when he saw what could happen if he confessed his love to Laura.

To the concert, the atmosphere in the bus was light, playful and fun, Austin and Ally holding hands and sneaking small kisses the entire time. After the sound check and in Ross's dressing room, Ally was involved in a text girl talk with Laura while Austin enjoyed being able to loop his arm around Ally's waist and plant kisses on her cheeks and not have to have an excuse to do so.

"Man I wish I had your courage man. I mean my siblings, Laura's family and our friends have been matchmaking Laura and me for years now and I still haven't gotten the courage to admit my love for Laura. I wish I could go up on stage and say: "Laura Marie Marano, I have loved you since our eyes met. One look into those melted chocolate pools and I was a goner. I fall even deeper in love with you each time we are together and I know the love I feel for you will only get stronger.

I was never acting during the "Auslly" moments or any of the moments we have shared; they are embedded deep into my mind to be treasured. I wish I had the courage to confess my feelings in the first couple of months we met. I hope this song that I wrote for you tells you what is in my heart better then any words could ever have." ( cue "All of My Life" by K Ci and Jo Jo). By the end of the song, Ross was tearing up with emotion but smiling through it as he thought of the young lady who inspired the song.

"Awww that is so romantic. I love you too Ross Shor Lynch, I have always dreamed about finding true love with the man of my dreams and when we met I knew I had found the other half of my heart. I love you with all my heart. All our moments have their special folder in my heart that I relive in my dreams but this defiantly is one of the sweetest and romantic thing you have ever said or done to me. I wish I was there to kiss you but I guess I will just have to wait for you at the airport when you come back."

Ross's mouth opened wide at Laura, somehow, overhearing his impromptu love confession. All Ally did was say: "Here's your girl. Sorry but since I love love and you helped me get the guy of my dreams (looks lovingly at Austin) I thought I would help you get yours." before handing Ross the phone and leaving the room hand in hand with Austin.

"Um hi. So that isn't exactly how I planned to tell you but in a way I am glad that you heard that cause I meant every word of it. I wish I could kiss you too, our on screen kisses were magical and I wish they could have lasted forever. I guess it is another reason that I wish this tour was over, to see you again so I can hold and kiss you which is what I have wanted to do for years now. I hate to do this but the concert has to start. But I love you and will call you after the concert so we can talk. Kay?"

Ross couldn't control the excitement and happiness in his behaviour as well as smile as he performed onstage, he still couldn't believe that he had gotten the girl of his dreams. The weeks went by slowly but soon enough he and Laura were reunited and had one of those magical romantic movie moments at the airport; running into each other's arms to kiss to let out all the emotions they felt into that one gesture, not caring that Ross's brothers and sister were celebrating quite loudly behind them.

_What a tour; I got to see most of the USA with my family doing something I love, I met two new friends, played matchmaker f__or__ a couple who is just as in love with each other as I am with Laura and finally __am with the woman of my dreams__. I can't remember when I have been this happy and carefree as I am right now. Like Ally says: "I love love"_


End file.
